


Miseria

by Ignis (wingblade)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, April Showers 2018, April Showers Challenge, Canon Era, F/M, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Ignis
Summary: The Oracle, Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae, lies in Nyx's bed.





	Miseria

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, as in, "I wrote this immediately after Kingsglaive came out" old, but I'm trying to clear out my fic backlog, so here it is.
> 
> Prompt: misfortune.

Nyx has never been upset with the life he has been given in Insomnia — at least, not like the other refugees. Life is hard, but he turns the harshness of the world into his shield. He has a home and a life in the Crown City, thanks to the king, and he has always been grateful.

Having obtained all his furniture second-hand, it is mostly old and worn down. Nyx has never complained about this, either; it is what it is, and most — if not all — of the furniture had once belonged to people who died fighting the empire. Nyx’s home is a collection of lost souls — a metaphor to fuel his anger at the empire for stealing so many homes, families, and lives.

Nyx finds himself almost giddy from the circumstances of his life here in Insomnia: the tiny studio apartment, the grungy walls. Even the stiff, twin-sized bed is something he appreciates. Today, he lets out a small smile, if only for a few moments.

The Oracle, Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae, lies in Nyx's bed. The sun shining through the window behind the bed doesn't seem to bother her; her sleeping face is relaxed as it washes over her. If Nyx hadn't been a Glaive — if he had been afforded the luxury of any other life — she would not be here. They would never have met, and Nyx would have never known the deep sadness in her eyes, nor felt the softness of her lips against his.

Luna pulls the thin blanket closer to her, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. Nyx feels drawn to her — her aura, her power, her wisdom — but refrains from reaching out to her. The treaty is to be signed tomorrow, and Luna will marry the prince. From the moment they met, Nyx knew their time would be short — he just never knew he'd come to rely on her; to share his worries and hold him tightly in the night.

Maybe, just maybe, Nyx wishes he had invested in a larger bed. Just a little more space to stretch his limbs out would have been divine, especially with Luna in bed with him. A bed big enough to be able to explore her body more thoroughly; to take his time reveling in her touch.

But Nyx doesn't have a larger, fancier bed — and he isn't the prince. He isn't Luna's Noctis. From the few days Nyx has known her, he can't, of course, entirely decipher the meaning behind her actions. Something deep down tells him he never could — that this woman he has come to adore is otherworldly in her perceptions. As the Oracle, she might be just that.

Nyx catches himself staring as Luna opens her eyes. He looks away, counting each moment it takes for Luna to dress. The silence sets in as Luna straightens out the waist of her dress, her hands smoothing out the fabric over and over.

_I have to go._

_I know._

_Back to —_

_Don't say his name._

_— the castle. I wasn't going to. You know better than that._

Luna doesn't bother faking a smile as she turns to leave — as Nyx would, after all, see through it at this point.

"I'll see you soon, Nyx," she calls back.

"Yeah." Nyx nods, eyes glancing at the picture of his mother and sister on his desk. "Of course."


End file.
